A Love Thats Hell
by Briecheese96
Summary: Kagome never notices guys and when she enters a rich school and bumps into Inuyasha the guy she hates after meeting him. Can he make her notice him and change her mind about guys? INU/KAG love hate relationship
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This going to my first story EVER! :D anyway I don't have much to say at the moment considering this is my first and the first chapter so thanks for reading J

Plot Line: Kagome has been put in a school full of rich snobs as she refers to them. She constantly makes trouble without thinking before doing. Will all this change when she runs into Inuyasha the "hottie"of the school?

Chapter one: My personal Hell

There she stood with long wavy black hair with a bit of a worry look in her big brown eyes. This was going to be hell in her mind. She then finally took her first steps into her first day of … high school

Walking trough the halls of this new envirment of hers only thinking back about how she got into this mess in the first place.

***Flash back***

"NO WAY MOM!" She screamed to her mother

"This will be good for you honey, it's a really great school" Her mother replied.

"B-BUT-" She said only to be cut off by her mother

" And don't think about getting into trouble or else you will really get it!" Her mother ordered.

"But why this school I don't want to be around some rich snobs who think they are better than everyone else" She argued.

"Well guess what your cousin Kikiyou will be there and she said she loves it, and I am only trying to give you a better future dear" her mothers replied trying to convince the angry daughter.

The daughter gave her mother a humph and made a smartass comment about how her mom just wanted to be as good as her sister so she is also entering her own daughter into some fancy school.

"I am not that low young lady, now GO AND TRY ON YOUR NEW UNIFORM NOW YOU START SCHOOL MONDAY!" her mother ordered.

***Flash back over***

Now here she was, her new soon to be personal hell.

She took a deep breath and sighed while opening the door to her new homeroom. Then she slowly took a step into the noisy classroom and saw that 75% of the class was in fact guys 'no wonder why Kikiyou said she loves this school' she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes with an annoyed look. She was not the type to drool over some guy or even remotely pay attention to them. She was a very independent person.

She then proceeded to look for an open seat. She spotted one next to one of the few girls in the class. The girl had long shiny black hair within a tight ponytail. She then went over and sat next to her and the girl smiled sweetly and introduced herself.

"Hey there, I'm Sango" She said.

" Hey I'm-" She cut herself off as she felt someone's hand rub against her bottom. She turned around to see a guy with black hair tied up is a loose ponytail her eye twitched before refelxing with a hard and powerful slap right across the pervert's face. Leaving a red handprint mark on his left cheek.

Then Sango got up from her desk with a death glare in her deep almost black dark brown eyes.

"Miroku!" With her eyes beating down on him.

Miroku looked up cowardly for he knew what was coming "y-yes my love?" He said in hopes he wouldn't get slapped again. Then two seconds later a powerful hand went across his other cheek leaving yet another red hand print on him. Sango then smiled like nothing had even happened and looked back at the girl.

"sorry about this pervert here, any who what's your name as you were saying?"

"heh, Kagome nice to meet you" she replied. An instint friendship was made between the two girls.

Kagome had gone through a few classes meeting new people. None of them as snobby as she had thought they all would be. She had begun to think that this place wouldn't be so bad and she could survive for a couple more years around this place.

Walking through the halls trying to get to know the school on her fifteen minute break. She felt as if she was being watched. So she then turned around to see two not so attractive guys, one with the greasiest hair she had ever seen and one pretty chubby with a dumb look in his eyes. And before she knew it they were practically in her face. One started to hit on her while the other tried to make a move.

Without thinking she jammed her elbow into one guy's stomach and other she had punched up into his jaw. Thus sending them both to the ground in pain.

'oh shit!' she thought to herself, she needed to stop acting without thinking like that and resulting in violence.

The two guys moaned in pain on the floor when a teacher walked by and saw how she attacked them.

"HEY! You! What do you think you have done here?" the teacher scolded.

Kagome's eyes got wide and she knew that she wasn't supposed to get into trouble under no circumstances. 'oh shit not again' she thought. Think quick on her feet she ran lout of the school without the teacher getting a good look at her face.

And man could she run before she knew it she was out. Luckily there was only one period left of class so it wasn't too big of a deal to miss it. She then found a little gray path and decided to see if she could use it as a short cut to her house so she started on walking.

Kagome was worried that the teacher might recognize her tomorrow but all she could do was hope for the best. She was completely looking into space not even seeing where she was going when she suddenly bumped into someone hard enough to make her trip and she felt herself falling to the ground. She waited for the hurt of the concrete against her pale skin. When she felt a hand wrap around her small slender wrist. She looked up trying to see you had caught her fall and her eyes had widened in the sight. She saw a guy, but not just any guy a guy with the most beautiful almond golden eyes that you could probably stare into all day long. Not only was his eyes the most beautiful sight in her life but he had long silver hair surrounding his perfect face structure. Kagome was in a gaze as he brought her to her feet.

"Geez! Watch where you going " the guy said in annoyance. Then Kagome's world come back into reality as she her wrist back.

" Excuse me?" She said

"Watch-where-your-going-dumbass" He shot at her. Kagome raged with anger of how rude this guy was not even meeting him for a minute of her life.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She yelled in anger. Then without think of course she took her hand and got ready to slap the hell out of him. But he easily saw her hand and grabbed her wrist before she could get close to his face. He then got close to her face and smirked.

"And what do you think your doing" he said. Her eyes widened from his action and she blushed in surprise. "him?" he said after getting no response while he moved in closer to her. So close she could feel his breath. This made her blush more and of course with her pale face she was bright red. She didn't respond but instead she ripped her hand away and ran off as fast as she could. 'interesting girl' he thought to himself as he smirked.

Kagome arrived to her house pretty quickly. She was a bit frantic and pretty angry because that guy had stopped her slap "who does that guy think he is? I didn't do a thing to him barely saying two words to the guy!1" she ranted to herself. At least she would never have to seem him again. Or so she thought…(dun dun dun hehe :3)

The bell rang in Shikon High, indicating everyone to go to their homerooms. Kagome walked into her class still thinking about yesterday, she tented to over thinks things. As she walked in she spotted a hurdle of girls near the back corner of the room giggling and fighting for the front of the herd. Kagome went ahead walked over to Sango over by Miroku.

"Hey guys" she said greeting the two.

"Hey" Miroku and Sango said in sequence.

"what's going on over there" Kagome asked.

"oh that's Inuyasha the so called "Hottie" of the class" She explained.

"Oh?" Kagome responded. Then Kagome's eyes turned back at the giggling girls surrounding the "hottie" of the class as Sango had said. Kagome was not one to get swept up in looks of a guy or even really notice any. Which then brought her thoughts back to the rude yet beautiful guy she met yesterday. 'How could someone so handsome be that rude?' she thought to herself and letting her emotions get the best of her, her face looked frustrated.

Sango looked at Kagome a bit weirdly until Sango's death eyes went upon her face as a certain pervert had grabbed her butt. "HENTAI" Miroku had yet another red hand print on his face. Kagome giggled at what was seeming to be a day to day thing now.

Her attention to the two quickly turned over to the hurdle of the girls as she heard a voice. A guys voice.

"Okay, Okay I have to go sit down now but I'll give you guys my full attention later" the guy said making his way out of the crowd. Only to go over to where Sango was so he could get some notes from the yesterday. Sango had known him for years and was pretty good friends with him and so was Miroku. So He knew Sango was safe to get notes from and the other girls wouldn't get near her do to the fact that she could beat all the fan crazed girls in two seconds.

Kagome's eyes had widened at the very sight before her. 'NO NO NO this can't be happening to me no! the "hottie" of the class, this guy named Inuyasha was..w-was the same guy she had hated in only 5 seconds of meeting him.' She thought franticly. She had to think quick, what if he were to notice her 'oh kami help me' she prayed.

- Mwahahaha like where I ended it? ;) OKAY! So this is my first chapter and my first story I'm writing! I hope you guys like it so far lots more to come I'm working on the next one and its almost done so you wont have to wait too long for the next chapter anyways.. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I liked writing it. Reviews would be nice for my first time too :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so first off thanks for the reviews they were helpful and really nice! They made my day. Oh yeah I forgot I should probably add that I have NO ownership to Inuyasha. I don't have anything else to sure so let us move to this next chapter my darlings :)

Chapter 2 : couldn't think of a name D:

Inuyasha walked over to Sango. "Hey Sango I need the notes from yesterday" he told her.

Sango smiled at him " sure of course, having fun with all those crazed fan girls of yours" She winked at him.

"Well of course they always come to me" he smirked. Then he looked over at Miroku laying on the floor unconscious. "Miroku is at it again I see" he commented.

"Yeah he always is, but I taught him a lesson" She smiled. "Oh yeah! Inuyasha I have someone for you to meet she's the new girl and I saw her schedule she has all your classes too." She pointed over to where Kagome was when she realized she wasn't there anymore. "Huh? where could she of gone?"

Kagome mean while was hidden under her desk hearing their whole conversation. ' w-what? Every class with that guy? No way! Maybe if I just stay under here a little while longer he will walk away and I can just put off seeing him for now' she thought to herself trying to plan inside her head when she saw a guy's shoe coming towards her desk. She had to think quickly. She wasn't about to look stupid hiding under some desk.

Kagome popped her head up while covering her face with her hand like someone was trying to see but the sun was too bright. "G-got my pencil!" she exclaimed trying to cover up that she was hiding. Her face still hidden trying her very hardest not to make any type of eye contact when all the sudden she saw a face from the corner of her eye. But not just any face the perfect face the same face that was corrupted by rudeness.

"Yo so you're the new girl" Inuyasha said while looking at her up and down. She was absolutely perfect in every way with her hair that flowed just right and her figure was indescribable it looked to good. The only thing he needed to see was her face which had to of been even more perfect.

"uh-huh" Kagome managed to mumble out still trying to hide her face from him

Inuyasha smirked and did his charm to try to see her face. " You know its rude not to look someone in the eye when their speaking to you" he said teasing her while smirking.

Then in the moment Kagome heard him say that something inside her snapped. The thing she hated about herself was that she acted way to quickly and was one to do before think. She shot out of her chair and took her hand away from her face and stood to look Inuyasha right in the eye.

"You know what you should be in no position to talk about rude!" She said very sternly while pointing her finger at him.

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion, he was only teasing. Then he finally got the chance to examine her face." You look really familiar you know?" He pointed out.

Kagome's eyes went wide ' OH SHIT I should really start to think before doing! Now he will recognize me for sure!' Scolding herself in her mind.

Inuyasha finally figured out who she was then said very innocently " oh yeah… your that clumsy dumbass" Pointing to her.

Kagome once again snapped without thinking through her actions all she wanted to do was hurt him so bad. All she could think about was what was with this guy! Then she took her hand and got ready to slap him even harder than she ever had to anyone.

Inuyasha easily sensed her hand and grab her wrist right before she hit his cheek. He look at her hand and thought about how delicate it was but she was able to have quite some power in it but of course she was no match for him.

Inuyasha got lower to her face and she could almost feel his breath on her. "You know you shouldn't always result in violence just cause someone didn't say something **you** didn't quite like" he explained smirking thinking he had won the battle just like yesterday.

Kagome saw how close his face was… his beautiful perfect in every way face and she blushed and with her pale skin you could easily notice which only made her blush more at the thought. But no she had to think.

"Not if they deserve it" She shot back and with that she took her other hand and sure enough she slapped him with all the power she had. Which left a nice pretty red hand print mark on him. ' WTF ' Inuyasha thought as he noticed the bit of stingy pain on his face. He now knew this girl had power. 'This should be fun' he thought.

The bell then rang indicating to go to their classes for the day. Kagome smiled feeling satisfied that she had finally got him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have class" She said as she picked up her things and left the room.

Sango saw the whole thing and smiled "Haha I knew I liked that girl" She giggled.

"What are you talking about? She slapped me for no reason!" he argued.

"as if she sure looked like she had a good reason with that kind of slap" She smiled at him.

"Feh whatever she will get payback" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he got his stuff and left.

Sango then for the second time this morning she felt a hand on her butt. "MIROKU YOU PEVERT"

"HENTAI"

Kagome walked into her first class feeling very satisfied with herself. She couldn't stop smiling as she sat down in one of the seats towards the back. Even though she was really good with school math was her worst subject. But she didn't care because she felt on top of the world for a moment… I repeat a moment.

Inuyasha then came through the door thinking of ways to get that girl back and he didn't even know her name yet! When all the sudden he remembered something Sango said to him .."She's in all of your classes" He smirked cause as soon as he entered the room he saw her. He slightly chuckled to himself evilly.

Kagome's moment was then gone when she saw him walking toward her desk and it just so happened that the empty seat from yesterday was his from when he was absent. 'no no noooooooooo not him anyone but him' she thought.

Inuyasha went ahead and sat right by her smiling knowing that she would be sorry for slapping him like that. Inuyasha then looked out of the corner of his eye to find her staring no glaring at him with a I 'm going to kill you now look. Inuyasha was trying to control his laughter for he knew he could win this round. He then though he wanted to have some more fun with it so he moved his head so his mouth was right at her ear. And he whispered to her "enjoying the view I see?" he smirked.

Kagome could feel his hot breath again but on her ear and that was her weak spot too. She blushed then as she was taking notes trying to turn her head and focus back on the teacher she completely snapped her pencil in half which made the whole class turn to her.

"heh sorry um fragile pencil I guess" she said apologizing for interrupting the class. But the pencil wasn't even wooden, it was mechanical. then she glared back at Inuyasha when the class turned back to the board. Then looked back to take her notes. Inuyasha smiled.

The rest of the day every single class they had together and just Kagome's luck, in every class their seat were right next each other. She went through about ten pencils that day.

Kagome started walking out of school waving goodbye to Sango and Miroku. Luckily she had missed Inuyasha on her way out. She did not want to go through this every single day she would be broke having to buy so many pencil all the time! But the day was over and she could walk home be herself in peace. She saw the same trail from yesterday and decided to take it considering the scenery in it and it got her home faster.

She began walking thinking about how annoyed she was with Inuyasha and thought about how much she hated him. When she saw a pond with a little bench on it and she decided it was a perfect place to do the scenery project for art. She walked over and sat down to take in all the beauty. She had finally felt peaceful since these past few weeks with getting into the school and stuff. She took out her sketch pad and decided to get closer near the water to draw.

As she sketched she felt very relaxed and listened to all the bugs and the wind around her. She really enjoyed nature sometimes.

Inuyasha was walking his usual route to get home on a little path. While he walked he passed by the usual pond and spotted a girl on the grass. She looked really familiar so he went in for a closer look. And there he saw her. She looked so peaceful asleep with her guards down completely. He bent over to get a better look of her face. It was so cute. Then he heard start to mumble something in her sleep.

"I-Inuyasha s-so hot"Inuyasha smirked at her mumbling until she said " He is the worst, I hate him!" That smile of his went back to a frown. Then Kagome yawned and shot her hands up which hit Inuyasha in the face.

"OW! What the hell?" Inuyasha shouted. Which made Kagome wake up completely.

"W-what's going on?" kagome looked around confused forgetting she fell asleep.

Inuyasha sat up and pointed to his face and pouted "You hit me wench."

"I did?" She looked at his face "hehe good" She giggled.

"How is that good? He argued.

Kagome smiling " You deserve it" she answered.

"feh whatever" Then he leaned into her ear " At least I know you think I'm hot" he whispered.

Kagome's face went red. "W-what are you talking about? Your just a cocky jerk!" She defended herself.

"heh whatever you say darling" He said smirking.

"D-don't call me that!" She yelled at him.

"Then tell me what should I call you" Looking at her with the charming face of his.

"Kagome" She answered stubbornly. And then she say that cute face of his and slightly blushed "I uh I have to go now b-bye!" She got up getting her stuff then tripped over her feet. Then before she knew it she was on top of Inuyasha with her eyes wide looking down at him not realizing her new position at the moment.

- So do you like don't like it? Tell me! Hehehe I will keep you all in suspense! Um review with any questions comments suggestions or ideas I will be sure to answer back! I really loved the responses from the first chapter I hope for you guys to stick with me J


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so on to chapter 3! Yay I hope you like this one, it's a bit shorter though but pretty good in things that happen anyway thanks for the reviews I have been getting I just hope you all to stay with me I promise this story will get better :D

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA I wish I did though…

There she was staring at the person she hated the most. Completely on top of him with her eyes wide. Her face completely red. When all the sudden she completely was too shocked and fainted right on him. Inuyasha was shocked at how she just fainted on him like that.

Inuyasha's eyes got wide but he also had a smirk inside him thinking about how she fainted from falling on top of him. He nudged her to see if she would wake up but nope she was out cold. So he went ahead and picked her up bridal style and called for a ride from personal driver.

0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha arrived home,Kagome still knocked out cold and carried her out of the limo bridal style. Walking into his mansion being greeted by some of his maids. He then continued to walk in his mansion when his brother's fiancé, Rin, walked up to him.

"Inuyasha!" She then looked down to see a girl in his arms "OH MY GOSH you have a girl with you! This is a first, what's her name? Wait why is she knocked out? What did you do to her?" She asked all excited and frantic.

"I didn't do a thing! Stop with all the questions. She just fainted on me" He explained.

"Wait… you said she fainted _on you_? What where you doing with her?"

"ahh Nothing! I didn't mean it to come out that way!"

Rin giggled "oookay whatever you say" She said sarcastically.

Inuyasha ignored that comment and brought Kagome up to his bedroom and plopped her on the bed. Then went ahead and called her parents. From the number in the phone book so they wouldn't worry.

"Hello?" He heard a female voice answer.

"Hello is this the Higurashi residence?" He asked.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Well this is Inuyasha Takahashi" He then heard a shriek of joy.

"Oh my gosh! THE TAKAHASHI'S?" she asked excitedly. Inuyasha's family had a huge business and were quite famous in the finance world.

"Yes, Anyways I just wanted to let you know that Kagome wasn't feeling well and I brought her here and" Inuyasha started to explain.

"Say no more I leave her in your hands!" Kagome's mother said screaming for joy, Her mother had always hoped that meeting a wealthy young man in her new school would only be a benefit for them.

Before Inuyasha could speak again the line went dead when all the sudden he heard a scream coming from his room. And he ran upstairs.

"What's wrong damn it you scream so loud!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

Kagome's eyes widened looking around the room confused. " W-why am I here? In a bed? In a house I have never seen before what the hell? With you!" Kagome scream at him.

"would you shut up for one second! You should at least be thanking me then leaving you there after you fainted!" He said.

"I did no such thing " She said in disbelief.

"yeah well you did, Right on top of me you fainted" He informed her.

Kagome blushed slightly at the thought. "Well I would of rather you left me than be here with you!" She said covering up her embarrassment.

"Why you!" Inuyasha got so frustrated with this girl. Any girl would of died and gone to heaven knowing that they were with him in his mansion, in his bedroom in fact!. But nope not this girl which only made him want to know more about her.

He started to walk towards her. "w-what are you doing?" She asked stuttering trying to use the blankets as a shield from him. He kept walking towards her until he was on the bed. Kagome was a bit in shock and didn't try and hit him as he whispered in her ear.

"this is your weak spot isn't it?" He smirked because he knew her face was red as he smelt the blood rush to her face. Then he pulled back to meet her eyes. Her face was so red with her eyes wide. Until she snapped out of her daze and rose her hand to slap him. He grabbed her wrist and her other one to stop her from harming him at all. "Nice try" He said smirking and slightly laughing at her reaction.

"What the hell? Why wont you just let me hit you?" She yelled at him with a frustrated face.

"Why would I want to let you hit me?"

"Because you deserve it kidnapping me and all, my parents are probably worried too!"

"heh I called your house and your mother was quite pleased to know _you_ were with _me" He explained_

"Y-you d-did what?" trying to get out of his grip but she couldn't he was way to strong.

"You know your cute when you stutter like that all frustrated like" he said smirking.

Kagome blushed fiercely at his comment. "C-can you let go of me please" she said looking down hiding her blushing face.

"fine fine." He said agreeing as he let go of her. Then she gave him a good punch and ran off. "WHY YOU LITTLE WENCH!" he shouted at her as she ran off.

"MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU PERVERT!" She shouted back laughing to herself.

0-0-0-0-0

The next day Kagome woke up in her bed to her phone ringing. She saw it was Sango so she picked up.

"Hello?" She said yawning.

"Kagome hey do you wanna hangout at the mall with Miroku and I? we are shopping for the dance coming up next week!" She explained.

"oh uh sure sounds good. What time?" She asked.

"Just get dressed and come over we are already here" She told her.

"okay okay I'll meet you there" she said.

0-0-0-0

Kagome arrived at the mall dressed in some dark skinny jeans and a light blue tank top that suited her nicely. She then walked through the doors and saw Sango waiting for her.

"Sango! Hey sorry it took me so long" She said smiling but then her eyes wide. While she also saw Sango with a sorry look in her eyes.

"S-sorry Kagome" Sango apologized.

"Not glad to see me darling?" Inuyasha said to Kagome smirking.

Mwahaha once again I leave you in suspense but that's what makes you want to read the next chapter :3

REVIEW PLEASE?


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY! I apologize a million for taking so long cause I was on vacation and couldn't get to my laptop at all! So I apologize again for the lateness in this chapter.. But on a brighter note, this chapter is in fact longer shaa laa and once again I would like to thank all the people who have been reviewing its so awesome to here feedback :D Moving on to the 4TH CHAPTERRR!

I Don't own Inuyasha TT_TT

Chapter 4:

Kagome's eyes wide. 'w-what? Why is this guy everywhere I go?' She thought.

"What is _he_ doing here!" She asked Sango in shock.

Sango smiled nervously "Well you see, he promised us lunch his treat if he could come along with us and you had to come for us to get lunch." She explained.

"W-What? Well I'm not going anywhere with that.. That pervert! No way in hell!" She said trying to stand her ground in protest.

"Aw come on Kagome I'll keep him away from you" Miroku said trying to compromise with her.

Kagome crossed her arms "F-fine.. But! I get to choose the place then. That is my condition."

Inuyasha went over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist. "So then, where does the princess want to go?" he asked.

Kagome's face went red. Then took her elbow and rammed it into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha didn't move an inch and Kagome had then took her elbow back, holding it in slight pain.

"Ow! Geez do you have steel under your shirt or something?" She yelled at him.

"Pfft." Inuyasha tried to hold back his laughter. "Those are my abs, sweetheart." He replied.

"Stop giving me nicknames! Its Ka-go-me!" she snapped at him. Then pushed him away from her to see that Miroku had been slapped do to his actions. "Sango shouldn't we go looking for our dresses now?" she said trying to get away from Inuyasha. Then Sango quickly turned her attention to Kagome after her glare down at Miroku.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Sango said as she linked arms with Kagome and walked towards

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other knowing they would have to suffer through the girl's shopping.

0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha and Miroku sat down on one of the couches in the shop waiting to see the girls as they showed them the dresses they picked out. When Sango and Kagome came out giggling to each other after trying on so many dresses and had finally found the perfect ones.

Inuyasha and Miroku got up as they walked towards them being thankful they had finally finished with their shopping. Then Inuyasha went ahead and put his arm around Kagome for the second time that day.

"So then, have you picked the perfect dress to look good next to me at the dance?" He said smugly.

"yes, of course I did" She said with a fake smile. Inuyasha was a bit surprised by her actions. 'She's warming up to me' he thought smirking . Then while Inuyasha was distracted by his thoughts Kagome pushed away form him and hit his head with her shopping bag. "OF COURSE NOT! AND KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" She yelled at him in frustration.

"Ow! What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled back at her.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku stood back and stared with wide eyes. Then in sequence they slowly stepped backwards on their tip toes to leave the fighting enemies, couple, friends?. There was no word for it at the moment. As soon as they were far enough and they were too caught up in their fighting to notice they ran for it.

"You know what your such a jerk!" Kagome said when she then looked around and saw no Sango or Miroku.

Inuyasha noticed too. "Where did they go off to?" he asked.

They both looked around in confusion as to where they might of gone of too. So they both split up and looked around the store to see where they went, both coming back to each other not finding either of them.

"what the hell?" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha then thought about their situation and got a smugly look on his face. "Well this is just better, just us two then" he said winking.

Kagome looked at him in disgust "your dreaming pervert! I am out of here if I have to be alone with you" She told him.

Inuyasha smirked. Then as he saw her start to walk away he grabbed her arm pulling her back and put her over his shoulder. People were staring. Kagome's face turned red all over from anger and embarrassment.

"P-Put me down NOW!" She yelled at him while hitting him in the back in frustration.

"He he nope, no way not a chance! Unless…" he began.

"U-Unless what!"

"Unless you go to lunch with me instead of leaving."

"WHAT? NO!"

"Well then, your going to be stuck up there for a while then and yes to answer you question I can carry you like this all day."

Kagome crossed her arms. "F-Fine. Lunch and that's it!" She said giving in.

Inuyasha smiled to himself in congrats to himself for winning. He then went ahead and put her down standing her up straight looking at her while she had a very angry face on that also had a pinch of blush on it.

"Well then, shall we my princess?"

She then gave him a humph and turned around to walk outside to the parking lot. He followed as he called up a limo for them.

0-0-0-0

Then limo arrived in front of the mall pretty quickly. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome's face in aw with her mouth opened wide at the fact that a limo was here to pick her up. Inuyasha laughed to himself from her expression.

"after you" Inuyasha said opening the door for her

Kagome stood there crossing her arms. "I am not riding in a limo!"

"Would you quit being stubborn! And do something I tell you for once!" He told her.

"No! I'm not getting in!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Inuyasha was so frustrated with her , he then walked towards and swooped her up bridal style carrying her protesting self into the limo then shutting the door telling the driver to drive! Inuyasha put her down onto her seat as the driver took off.

"INUYASHA!" she snapped at him.

"hm?"

"why do force me into this stuff? Its not cool!"

"Because your so damn stubborn!"

Kagome turned the other way and crossed her arms ignoring him the rest of the way to the restaurant.

0-0-0-0

The limo had dropped them off in front of a fancy Italian restaurant that was unbelievably expensive and Kagome had once gone there when she little and remembered how amazing it was even for a little girl.

They walked on in and the hostess showed them to their table while she also started to flirt with Inuyasha completely throwing herself at him. 'disgusting' Kagome thought. Then as they arrived at the table Inuyasha and Kagome sat down while the hostess slipped her number into Inuyasha's pocket on his collared shirt smiling at him.

While she walked away Kagome began to speak, "so does that always happen to you then?"

"why I don't know what your talking about."

"You do too!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Why would you want to know?"

"No reason." she said while she started to look at the menu.

Why Kagome are you getting jealous?" He bluntly asked.

"Your dreaming if you even think I am!" she shot back at him.

Their waiter then came up interrupting them for their drink order when Kagome and the waiter look at each other in shock. The waiter was handsome but not in the buff kind of way. With brown hair and brown eyes filled with innocence. It was none other than…

"Hojo!" Kagome said in excitement.

"Kagome! Wow I didn't expect to see you here! You look great" Hojo complemented.

"Thanks, I didn't expect to see you either."

"Well my shift ends after I'm done serving you and.." he started as he looked over at Inuyasha.

"That's Inuyasha" she said with a less excited face.

"Well then when I'm done we will have to catch up" He smiled completely ignoring Inuyasha and focusing his attention on Kagome.

Hojo walked away going to get their drinks.

"who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled "Oh just an old friend from my old school."

The rest of the lunch went through pretty painless and Kagome didn't exactly hate it. Inuyasha made her laugh a few times and overall it wasn't too bad.

As they both stepped out Hojo came running after Kagome.

"Kagome! Hey I have to leave soon and you know its been a while I figured we could go out and catch up on what's been going on and maybe make it a date?" He asked hopefully.

Don't hate me for always leaving you in suspense: Anyway once again I'm so sorry it took so long last time and I will be faster for the next chapter so anyway keep reading and of course review! And also some ideas for the story would be a great help! Thanks for reading!

REVIEWS ARE A BEAUTIFUL THING :D


End file.
